The Taverns of Fort Candace
The Dead Fish Inn and Tavern is a single story wooden building, with a single salvaged stone wall and only a few crude tables and benches. A fake dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. Accommodations consist of several wooden cots in the cellar and several hammocks in the common room. The innkeeper is a tall female halfling named Lalia Galburr. She secretly leads a small cult of an undead god. # The Knight's Inn is On Ring Avenue, north of a wide canal. The street outside is lined with carved stone idols. The inn is a two-story timber and brick building, with a heather-thatched roof and a smooth stone floor. Accommodations consist of several hammocks in the common room. The inn is widely known for its adventuring patrons. The innkeeper is a short male halfling named Holme Bophill. He was once an adventurer, but was maimed in the Lost Crypts of Annihilation. # The Stone Stool is In a warehouse district known for its merchant house thugs. The street outside is watched by a group of merchant house thugs. The inn is a simple wooden shack, with only a few crude tables and benches. Accommodations consist of several wooden cots in the cellar and straw mats near the hearth. The inn is unusually noisy, with a company of dwarven miners singing drinking songs. The innkeeper is a slender female elf named Imelel. She has been stealing casks of drink from The Empty Mug. # The Good Old Days is In a civic ward known for its byzantine bureaucracy. The street outside is filled with the fragrance of blooming flowers. The inn is a two-story stone-walled building, with a white tile roof and a tiled mosaic floor. Accommodations consist of several small rooms with beds and woolen mattresses. The innkeeper is a forgiving male dwarf named Mundri. He is a retired priest, and is sometimes visited by powerful wizards and sorcerers. # The Empty Mug is On South Scarp Chase, near the Cathedral of Gardens. The street outside is lined with carved stone idols. The inn is a single story timber framed building, with a single salvaged stone wall and a dirt floor covered in straw. Accommodations consist of a single large room with wooden cots and several hammocks in the common room. A shed behind the inn has room for a few horses. The innkeeper is a tall male elf named Celungiml. He has been stealing casks of drink from The Hag Out Back. # The Purple Unicorn is On Knoll Passage, south of a muddy pond. Its neighbors include an old inn called The Harper's Scroll and an abandoned weaver's workshop.The inn is a large single story timber framed building, with a heather-thatched roof and a smooth stone floor. Accommodations consist of several hammocks in the common room. The innkeeper is a lustful female human named Ridger. She is a retired assassin, and keeps a small arsenal of exotic weapons and poisons. # The Hag Out Back is In a caravan district known for its cheap brothels. Its neighbors include an old inn called The Triumphant King and the workshop of a male human tinsmith named Dure. The inn is a single story wooden building, with a single salvaged stone wall. A fake dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. Accommodations consist of a single large room with wooden cots. The innkeeper is a young female halfling named Adan. She has been stealing casks of drink from The Stone Stool. # Bridge View is On Lost Side, west of the ruins of an old bridge. The street outside is barricaded with rubble and debris. The inn is a two-story timber and brick building, with a small fenced yard and a smooth stone floor. A collection of tankards from many lands sits upon a shelf. Accommodations consist of wooden cots near the hearth. The innkeeper is a paranoid male dwarf named Undir. He secretly leads a small cult of a demonic goddess. # The Greatest Drink is On Greatscepter Avenue, in an arcane quarter of alchemical forges and legendary wizards. The street outside is lined with crystalline obelisks. The inn is a single story stone-walled building, with vaulted ceilings. It was once a manor house, and has a collection of artwork. Accommodations consist of several small rooms with beds and woolen mattresses. The innkeeper is an old female elf named Vola. She is a retired linguist, and is sometimes visited by powerful wizards and sorcerers. # The Library is In a university ward known for its quiet libraries. It stands next to the grand home of a female dwarf named Idbjorg Teinnidotr. The inn is a single story stone-walled building, with a gray tile roof. Accommodations consist of several large rooms with beds and woolen mattresses. An attached three-storey tower suite is reserved for noble patrons. The innkeeper is a studious male human named Wine. He is a retired adventurer, and keeps a collection of maps of distant lands. Category:Fort Candace Area Locations Category:Locations